


Winter Walks

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Ice Cream Dates, M/M, Snow, crowley is exhausted by the end of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are in the park, enjoying a walk, just the two of them, not a worry in the world. Fluffy story consisting of ice cream, cold weather, and walking arm in arm as it begins to snow.





	Winter Walks

“This is beautiful” Aziraphale said softly, as he shifted closer to the demon beside him, and linking their arms together.

“Yes, it is, my angel” Crowley agreed, using his free hand to adjust the black framed sunglasses perched on his nose.

They were walking on a beautiful stone path through the middle of the park. Aziraphale had suggested they went on a short walk together. It being the middle of winter didn’t matter either as both celestial beings were wrapped in big fluffy parkas and scarves. No matter how cold it was, it was just too beautiful to stop. It wasn’t often they took the time to go for a simple walk, just the two of them, not having to worry about a thing in the world now that the almost apocalypse phase was over. 

“You up for ice cream, angel?” Crowley asked, out of the blue.

“Ice cream? It’s a bit cold for ice cream, isn’t it?” the angel said, feeling cold just thinking about it.

“Nonsense, angel. It’s never too cold for ice cream.” Crowley chuckled as he softly pulled the angel over to a close-by ice cream stand.

A few moments later, Crowley returned to him, holding two ice cream cones in his hands before gesturing one towards the angel. “I got your favourite angel, cookies and cream.” The demon flashed his angel a little smile.

“You always get me everything I love.” Aziraphale grinned, surprised that the demon had remembered his favourite ice cream, normally that’s the kind of thing he’d forget. Just the thought made his cheeks turn red, but in his mind, he insisted it wasn’t Crowley that made him blush, no, of course not, he blamed it on the cold weather.

Crowley re-linked their arms as they resumed their walk through the park.

By the time they had reached the other side of the park, little flakes of snow had begun to fall over the streets of London. Crowley shivered as they walked, it was getting colder by the minute. Crowley stuffed the last remaining bite of the ice cream cone into his mouth, the ice cream making his insides feel cold.

At that moment, Crowley stopped, Aziraphale coming to a halt beside him. “Why are we stopping? Are you alright?” 

Crowley turned to look at his angel, and opened his mouth to talk, but all that came out was a giggle. Aziraphale tilted his head in confusion, “What’s wrong my dear?”

“You have ice cream on your nose. How’d you get ice cream on your nose?” Crowley couldn’t help but grin, it almost made him gag how sweet he was being, he’s a demon, he’s not supposed to be nice but when around Zira he couldn’t help himself. Riddled with confusion, he still found himself laughing, hugely amused.

Aziraphale’s cheeks blushing red again, as he cursed the cold weather again, he raised his hand to wipe it off, but Crowley bet him to it, leaning forward, giving the angel’s nose a little lick, licking off the small amount of ice cream.

Aziraphale groaned in disgust giving Crowley a strange look, but it didn’t last long as they both fell into fits of laughter.

Moments later, as they continued to walk, the cold finally sinking through his parka and into his bones, he was shivering, the angel noticing immediately. “Come on, you’re getting cold, let’s get back to the bookshop for a warm bath and cocoa yeah?”

Crowley nodded and leaned into Aziraphale tiredly as he miracled them back to the bookshop.


End file.
